This invention relates to toy building block sets of the type wherein a plurality of block-like elements can be selectively connected together with one another in differing orientations in order to assemble articles of play of various shapes and sizes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,394 there is disclosed a set of toy building blocks in which each block has an outer perimeter frame having straight sides, each block being generally rectangular in shape. Connecting elements and sockets are provided along the frame periphery, so that the blocks are capable of being selectively connected together at selective relative positions to form various shaped articles. The blocks are further formed with inner circular ring-like frame portions joined integrally with the outer peripheral frame, for accommodating cylindrical flotation members therethrough, to enable the assembling of floating toys. Additionally, there are provided blocks having triangular frames with peripheral connecting elements and sockets, so that the toy block set of this patent disclosure is complicated in makeup due to its being comprised of different types and shapes of blocks. Also, the arrangement of the connector elements and sockets on the blocks varies, some blocks having connector elements and sockets on adjacent sides, and other blocks having the connector elements and sockets on opposite sides. Thus, the toy block set of this patent disclosure is complicated to assemble. Still further, because the blocks of this patent disclosure have straight outer frames for accommodating the connecting elements and sockets, and circular inner frame portions for accommodating flotation members, the blocks are relatively heavy, requiring considerable material, and expensive to manufacture.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 895,863 there is disclosed a toy building block set in which the blocks are formed as circular members. Several different types of such blocks are disclosed, each having different numbers and arrangements of connecting elements and sockets formed integrally thereon around the outer periphery of the circular block members, so that the blocks of the copending patent application are capable of being selectively connected at selected relative positions to assemble articles of play. The circular block members are also able to accommodate tube-like cylindrical flotation members therethough for assembling floating articles. Because the block members disclosed in the copending patent application are simpler in construction, less material is required, offering a reduction in weight and cost of manufacture.
However, as the toy building block set disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 895,863 includes various different block elements, there is still the problem that assembly of articles with the blocks is complicated, and cost of manufacture is high.
In order to obviate the above mentioned disadvantages, the toy building block set of the present invention includes ring-like block elements each having a geometrical polygonal outer peripheral wall of, for example, sixteen sides, and a circular inner wall. Advantageously, the block elements of the present invention are alike, thus realizing an economy of manufacture. Further, because the block elements of the present invention are alike, the toy building block set of the present invention is simple to use and articles of play can be easily assembled in various shapes.
The block elements of the present invention are provided with connection means formed integrally along their outer peripheral walls. More particularly, the connection means include dovetail projections and sockets spaced around the outer periphery of the block elements for enabling the block elements to be selectively connected together at selected relative positions and orientations.
With regard to the use of dovetail connection means, Swiss patent publication No. 427,207 discloses various ring-like block elements having dovetail projections extending outwardly along the outer peripheral walls thereof. For connecting the block elements of the Swiss disclosure together, there are also provided smaller H-shaped coupling blocks having a pair of dovetail sockets extending inwardly along opposite sides thereof, for receiving a dovetail projection of one block element in each dovetail socket. In this way, two blocks can be connected through the intermediary of a coupling block. However, because the dovetail projections and sockets of the Swiss disclosure are elongate and extend from the top to the bottom of the block and coupling elements, there is the limitation present that the blocks can be connected in only one relative orientation, that is, connected only in a horizontal position. Thus, it is not possible to connect the blocks of the Swiss disclosure in an intersecting orientation, and the shapes of articles which can be assembled is therefore limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,413 discloses elongate tubular structural elements some of which are provided with elongated undercut grooves and some of which are provided with elongated undercut grooves as well as elongated projecting coupling heads having narrowed neck portions. In this way the projecting coupling heads are receivable in the undercut grooves for connecting elements together. Further, end caps are provided for closing off open ends of the tubular structural elements, and these end caps may also be provided with undercut elongate grooves or with projecting coupling heads having undercut narrowed neck portions. However, because the projecting coupling heads of the elongate tubular structural elements are elongated along the axis of the tubular structural elements, it is not possible to couple the tubular structural elements in an intersecting orientation, and the structural elements of this prior patent disclosure suffer from a similar limitation as that of the Swiss publication discussed above.
The toy building block set of the present invention overcomes the above-described limitations by providing block elements having integral dovetail or undercut projecting connector and socket connection means which advantageously permit connecting the block elements in both a horizontal relative orientation as well as in an intersecting relative orientation.
The present invention further provides means for effectively stacking and packing the toy building block set thereof for ease of storage and transportation. The packaging means of the present invention includes a pair of dovetail grooves formed in the outer peripheral wall of each of the block elements, and elongated stacking members having an elongated dovetail projection extending therealong, so that a plurality of block elements may be slid onto the stacking members to form an orderly stack of blocks aligned one atop another. Each stacking member may advantageously be provided at its ends with lashing points for receiving lashing means, whereby one or more stacks of block elements may be securely lashed into a pack of blocks, thus providing a simple yet effective means for packaging the block set.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy building block set which effectively overcomes the above-described limitations and which is simple in structure and easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide packaging means for a toy building block set for ease of storage and transportation thereof.
These as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated from the following detailed description and claims taken together with the drawings, in which like reference numerals designate like elements among the various figures.